Tears of Infatuation
by distortedstar
Summary: Rory has a crush... and it's not on anyone her own age. But when other people get in the way, how will she react?
1. Before I Count To Three

**Author's Note**: This idea just came to me… I always start stories, not knowing where I'm going… but this… I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going on this one though. Just go along with me on this.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show? I definitely wouldn't be writing fan fiction!

            We had been going to him for our coffee for years. The first time I laid my eyes on him, a crush formed. He was so nice to me, so cute too. Over the years, I grew to believe that I was in love with him.

            He'd come to our house and fix things for us. We saw him everyday, going to him for almost every meal. I got a lot of free coffee off of him.

            I really thought that maybe he loved me back. Maybe there was a chance for us to be together. But he didn't know I was in love with him. Nobody knew. Not even my mom.

-------

            "Mom! I'm hungry! Let's go!" I yelled from the front door.

            "I have to make myself pretty before I leave the house. You know that." Mom shouted.

            "If you're not down here by time I count to five, then I'm leaving without you!" I grabbed my coat before starting, "One! ... Two! ... Three! Fo…"

            "Wait! Wait! I have to pee!" She interrupted, her feet pounding from her bedroom to the bathroom. I waited to hear the toilet flush, and then started counting again.

            "One! … Two! … Three! …Four! … Four and a half!" She ran down the stairs, halting in front of me right as I got to five. "Good girl." I patted the top of her head, handing her her coat.

            "Thank you. Does this mean you'll buy me coffee?" She slipped the coat on as I opened the door.

            "No, you made me wait a long period of time. It's your turn to pay today anyways."

            "Mean." She frowned.

            "I do learn from the best."

            "Luke?"

            "No." I said, blushing at the sound of his name, but hid it by walking ahead of her down the steps into the yard. "She's a certain Gilmore…"

            "Emily?"

            "Younger."

            "Your other sister?"

            "Mom!"

            "_My other sister?"_

            "Never met her."

            "I didn't know we were related to Happy Gilmore!" She said excitedly.

            "I said that _she_ is a certain Gilmore, not _he."_

            "So that only leaves… I am not mean!" I laughed.

            "Okay. Sure. If you say so."

            "I'm not." She had her hands on her hips. "Hey, who's buying breakfast? I could leave you here."

            "I love you mommy."

            "Mommy? Do I know you little girl?" Her pace quickened.

            "Fine, I'll go find a new mom and best friend." I said sadly.

            "Awe, my Rory baby." She started to put her arms around me then stopped. "Ah! That was too close to sounding like 'my Rory's baby!' I'm never saying that ever again!" She announced as we reached Luke's.

            "Sounds good." I stepped in, looking around for Luke; seeing him nowhere in site. "Where's Luke?" I asked no one in particular.

            "Doose's." Caesar answered, obviously hearing me.

            "Did he run out of milk or something?" Mom asked.

            "From what I heard, his nephew is coming to live with him."

            "Oh, nephew. Maybe he'll be cute." She nudged me in the ribs, grinning.

            "Hm… maybe."

            "Rory! There you are! What do kids your age eat?!" My heart never failed to flutter when Luke speaked; especially to me.

**A.N.**: notes are always appreciated. :D 3


	2. The New Guy

**Authors Note**: Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to get this up. I've been busy. – But thank you too my reviewers! I'm glad that you all like it so far. Every comment made my day, and I haven't been having very good days lately. So thank you to all who commented! You cheered me up.

**To**: _a tattered rose; I did write 'speaked,' didn't I? Oops. I meant 'spoke.' Hah, I feel dumb now. My mind must not have been working right when I wrote that. :D_

**To**: _Amanda; you lost me in your comment. Box? lol. You're right, you weren't making much sense. But I'm glad to hear you don't find this boring. :D Thanks._

**To**: _Everyone reading this; Tomorrow morning, I'm having surgery, so I don't know when the next chapter to this will be up… I'm hoping to make this a long chapter, or too write more then one chapter to make up for the time that I'll be bed-ridden._

Oh yeah, also… the way that some things happened when Jess got there, I'm… you know, changing it around some. This is my **_fiction_, so… yep. Just thought I'd get that across. – On with the story now! [Haha, that reminded me of "_Oy with the poodles already_."]**

OH OH! Also! There's no Dean in this one! Well, actually, he's in here, but him and Rory aren't together. Yeah. That's all. Promise.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, wouldn't you think my ideas would be on the show? Though I am taking some lines directly from Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy

-------

            Mom and I listened to Luke babble on about his sister calling, asking if his nephew could crash there for awhile; and being the family guy he is, agreed. But now he was wigging. He was so cute when he got this way.

            "I begged my mom for a brother or for no sibling at all! But no, she had to have Liz. Jeeze." He said exasperated.

            "Luke, calm down. If you need any help, which you will; Rory and I will be here for you." Mom told him. He smiled at her. _Smile at me, smile at me!_ My thoughts screamed.

            "Thanks." He turned to me, "You're a teenager, so you'll be a large amount of help." I grinned shyly up at him.

            "Hope so." He chuckled.

            "Will we be rewarded in coffee?" Mom ruined the moment. He was smiling at me, I was smiling at him. I sighed. He even asked for my help. He did when he first walked in actually. Helping Luke; I'd do that anytime.

            "If he doesn't run away, sure."

            "How about a down payment?" I asked.

            "What do you think I am?" He asked, grabbing to cups and a pot of coffee.

            "Made of coffee." Mom answered. I giggled, bringing the cup to my lips and taking a sip of the steaming coffee. I looked up at Luke, who was smiling at mom.

            "I better get to the other customers." He stammered. Mom smiled and nodded as I frowned.

            "So, plans for tonight?" Mom's attention was turned back to me.

            "Studying."

            "Studying? What do you need to study for? Your darling mother was hoping for some quality time with her favorite daughter."

            "You're spending quality time with me right now." I looked into my half full coffee cup. Or was it half empty? I had just drunk half, so yeah, it's half empty. If he had only filled it half way, then it would be half full.

            "But there are other people around right now. I meant alone time. In the privacy of our house. With movies. And junk food. And coffee."

            "Tomorrow, okay mom? I really need to study tonight." I looked from her to Luke, who was filling Kirk's coffee cup. He looked up at me and smiled, causing me to smile back and the butterflies to fill my stomach.

            "Fine. I'll get you though."

            "Tomorrow. You'll get me tomorrow."

            "Rory…" Her hand waving in front of my face startled me, "Why are you staring at Luke like he's a giant cup of coffee?"

            "What are you talking about? He's holding a pot of coffee and I'm almost out!" I defended myself.

            "Well, instead of staring like that, call him over here. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were undressing him with your eyes." I felt myself blush when she said that. "I bet that man's skin is made of flannel." I noticed her gaze at him the way I had been; it was a look of longing. The feeling of jealousy overcame me, but I immediately pushed it away. It wasn't like that between mom and Luke. It couldn't be. I'd make sure of it.

-------

            "Luke's nephew is here." Mom said as I walked through the front door.

            "Oh? Did you meet him?" I walked into the living room, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

            "Yes, as a matter of fast I did. His name's Jess, not very chatty. But hey, what can you expect? He's new in town." I nodded. "Cute though. I bet you'd like him." She grinned at me.

            "Why do you keep trying to hook me up with guys? My priorities are on school right now. It has my undivided attention."

            "Obviously. I couldn't believe when you wouldn't even give Bag Boy a chance."

            "I don't need a boyfriend. I don't _want _a boyfriend." _Unless it were Luke_, I thought. We were meant to be; it's destined for us to be together. I just know it is.

            "You're the weirdest kid I know."

            "Thank you." I grinned at her. "And it is now time for your weird kid to go study."

            "No! Stay and play with mommy." She pouted.

            "Mom," I said sternly.

            "Fine. Go study." I left to go to my room. Reaching the kitchen, she yelled, "Oh yeah, company tonight! Luke, Jess, Sookie and Jackson are coming over. Sookie's on her way now, she's going to cook us a feast."

            I groaned, "Why aren't you allowing me to study?"

            "You can study until they all get here, eat, then go back to studying; you boring little rat."

-------

            "Jackson grows fruit and then scare people with it." I heard mom say as I finished up an assignment on my computer. "Rory, they're here."

            "Coming," I turned in my chair to see who I assumed to be Jess. "Hey." I smiled at him.

            "Hey." He said, casually walking into my room. Without realizing it, I checked him out.

            "I'm Rory."

            "Yeah, I figured." He was cute. Really cute. Other than Luke, I had never really looked at any guy long enough to even notice. I didn't even have to look long to realize this guy was wall material. You could definitely put a picture of him up and never be ashamed. In the words of mom, '_hubba, hubba_.'

            "Nice to meet you." _Nice to meet you? God, what a dork I am_. Jess walked over to my bookshelf, his eyes scanning over the titles.

            "Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics."

            "Oh, I read a lot. Do you read?"

            "Not much." Of course he didn't read much. Look at him; he's too gorgeous to read. He's too bad ass._ God Rory, stop! You don't know this guy. Now Luke, you know_.

            He took my copy of Howl out of its place, looking it over. "I could loan you that if you want. It's great."

            "No thanks." He said, putting it down.

            "Well, if you change your mind…"

            "Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast into the living room." Mom poked her head in the door, and then walked away.

            "Be right there." I said, then turning to Jess.

            "So do these open?" He was standing at my window.

            "Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push."

            "Great, shall we?" He reached out his hand to unlock them.

            "Shall we what?"

            "Bail."

            "No."

            "Why?" He asked. I wasn't about to bail on a night that Luke was in my house… oh my God! Luke's already here… I'm wasting my precious time with Luke in here with this… this… guy.

            "Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago." I stammered.

            "So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes." Wow, this guy doesn't give up.

            "Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me." Man, I want to get out of here and in there with Luke.

            "I don't even know you."

            "Well, don't I look trustworthy?"

            "Maybe." _Give it up kid, we're not going! My mind screamed._

            "Okay, good. Let's eat." I walked out of my room into the kitchen. "You want a soda?"

            "Oh, I'll get it." He said, starting over to the fridge.

            "Okay." I nodded, scurrying off into the living room. I grinned when I spotted Luke. I sat next to him, "Hey."

            "Hey, did you meet Jess?" He asked. I noticed mom leave and go into the kitchen.

            "Yeah… interesting kid."

            "Doesn't have very good verbal skills, wouldn't ya say?"

            "I'd say a certain someone I know isn't very well at the communication thing as well."

            "You shouldn't talk about your mom that way." He joked. I grinned, nudging him. I loved being next to him. He smelled of cheeseburgers and onion rings. God, he smelled good.

**A.N.**: Soooo. What'd ya think? Comments sure would be nice. :D


	3. The Streets At Night

**Authors Note**: So my surgery went well. I feel like it's been forever since I put that last chapter up... I've had some trouble writing this chapter though. I guess my brain just isn't functioning due to _Gilmore girl withdrawal. So while I wait for my pizza to arrive, I'll finish this chapter and get me some coffee while I listen to Sam Phillips. I say you can't beat that. – Instead of boring you with a long authors note like I did last time, I'll get on with the sho…story. :D_

Also… it seems to me as I write, that most of the story will take place at The Crap Shack [Rory/Lorelai's house] and Luke's. As I keep going, the locations may expand. But as of now, it's just easier this way. :D I hope this chapter is liked.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, wouldn't you think my ideas would be on the show?

-------

            It was dark as I walked the streets of Stars Hollow. I stopped across the street from Luke's and looked through the windows. It was dark inside, but I could see the outline of a person at the counter. I grinned, crossing the street, lightly knocking on the door. The figure made their way over, letting me into the dark diner.

            "Hi," I said, nervous.

            "Hey. What are you doing here?"

            "Just out for a stroll."

            "It's dark out."

            "I don't think I'll get kidnapped."

            "You still shouldn't be walking the streets at night."

            "So what do you recommend?"

            "Personally, I would recommend you stay here." The man made his way over to me, gently placing my hand in his own. My breath caught in my throat when his skin touched mine.

            "Really?" I managed to get out.

            "Really." He came closer to me, placing his lips upon mine. "I love you, Rory."

-------

            "Hey, rat! Wake up. It's coffee time." I groaned, pulling my covers over my head. That dream… I would figure it had been Luke. I had had dreams about him before, but we always made it to his apartment before he declared his love for me. Maybe he just couldn't wait in this dream. Normally I see flashes of flannel, or at least coffee is mentioned in the dreams. The man in this dream though… he was mysterious. I don't know who it could've been besides Luke though.

            "Rory, please. I'm begging you! Get up. I'm going to become really cranky if we don't get going. Coffee is a must as of now. We ran out, therefore I can't make any here in our home." Mom barged into my room, pulling my covers off of me. "Up. Now."

            "Slave driver." I grunted, getting out of bed.

            "I love you too."

-------

            Mom rambled on as I sat there drinking my coffee. I didn't even know what she was talking about now. I was tired and lost in my thoughts. Occasionally I'd nod, throw in a chuckle when I saw her laugh, or a 'hum…' just to muse her.

            "-And Michel ran off, ranting in French about some couple that asked about special honeymoon goodies. If you get what I mean by goodies."

            "Hey Rory. Are you alive?" I was startled by the husky voice that belonged to the man refilling my cup. I blushed.

            "Yeah. Just a little tired."

            "Hey, where's your hat today?" Mom asked Luke.

            "Jess hid it." He grunted. I giggled.

            "It's about time." Mom mumbled under her breath.

            "Why is it about time?" Luke turned to her.

            "I hope he burns them." She continued.

            "Well, I'm not one for arson." Jess walked in from outside.

            "That's hard to believe." Luke muttered. I giggled, turning to see Jess walk behind the counter, pulling a book from his back pocket. _So he reads, looks like more than "not much."_

            "Lucas, coffee." Mom ordered. He rolled his eyes, going to get a fresh pot. She grinned at me, raising her eyebrows. "I love getting what I want." I smiled.

            "Unless you don't get what you want." I said, cocking an eyebrow.

            "Who would deny me of _anything_?" She gasped.

            "Me."

            "You would do that to your darling mother?"

            "Maybe; unless…" I trailed off.

            "Unless what?" I smiled, looking out the window. "Unless what Rory? Come on, tell mommy." I shrugged. I really had nothing to say, I just loved doing this to her.

            "Nothing." I sang, grinning widely.

            "What's she whining over this time?" Luke asked as he poured the coffee into mom's cup, his eyes on me. I shrugged. God, I was melting under his gaze. He has beautiful eyes. I noticed he shaved this morning. _I wonder what the special occasion is_. My eyes became large over the thought of him having a date. He can't have a date. And no hat… maybe Jess didn't steal it.

            "Is there anything special happening tonight, Luke?" I asked. He glanced at mom, his body stiffening.

            "Why?" He asked.

            "Well, besides the missing hat, you look…" I thought for a moment, _hot; sexy; no, can't say any of those. "Nicer than usual."_

            "Oh well… I shaved."

            "You only shave when there's something special going on."

            "Maybe he just felt like shaving today." Mom went to his defense. I looked at her before continuing my interrogation.

            "Well… um…" Luke looked at mom again.

            "Maybe a date?" My voice shook. He looked back at me, then back at mom with pleading eyes. Mom sighed.

            "Rory, don't get mad… We should've told you sooner. Um," Mom glanced at Luke before continuing, "Me and Luke… uh… Luke and I have um… been secretly dating." Luke and mom? Dating? No, this has to be some kind of joke.

            I sat the stunned, "Oh."

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But it was new and we didn't want people making a big deal of it." I nodded. I didn't know what else to do. My face burned; there was a knot in my chest. I felt like I was going to cry. This can't be happening.


End file.
